Hermione Eternal Love!
by M. Love
Summary: Dramione. Draco is completely head over heels for hermione granger and when the new potions assignment is handed out he sees his chance to admit it!
1. A moment in the snow

**(A/N) this is just some dramione fluff i wrote last year... i own nothing but my creativeness...**

**please read and review- but be kind... lol**

**only read this if you're a fan of dramione!**

Her hair soft cascading over her shoulders, like a brown waterfall of beauty. He walked over to her. She was unaware of his presence; he wished he could keep it like that forever. He could stay there looking at the back of her head eternally. He walked a little further and stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Her back stiffened, he swore under his breathe. She quickly turned around and her warm soft eyes met his cold grey eyes. Her sweet expression brushed with relief before she glared at him.

"Malfoy, if you are here to annoy me, don't bother… It's a waste of breathe." She said before turning back to what her attention was on previously. He walked up to the desk that she was perched in front of and jumped on to it. This made her look over at him annoyed.

"So, Granger… What are you reading?" he said giving her a smile that infuriated her even more.

"Well, if you were paying attention in potion class you would know it was the book Snape wanted us to read." She stated rolling her eyes.

"What ever Granger," Draco said indifferently. Hermione went back to her book and read a bit before looking back at Draco.

"Go away, Malfoy! _I_ am trying to study."

"You always are! That's why you don't have a boyfriend!" Draco laughed to himself. Hermione was 18, same as him and she had not had a boyfriend. 'Poor girl' he thought to himself. He would have happily been her boyfriend… if only she knew…

"What's it any business of yours if I do!?" Hermione's voice was getting angrier by the second. He loved the way she openly yelled at him, he was so sick of everyone being afraid of him! But not his Hermione…

"You better get something between those legs they might rust shut!" he replied cruelly.

"Sod off, prat!" Hermione combined all her things and stalked off.

"Bye Granger! Let's do it again some time!" He shouted after her in a sarcastic voice but in his heart he knew all he ever wanted to do was talk to her.

Hermione heard him call after her it made her walk faster. "What a prat! So what if I didn't have a boyfriend! It's not like he's ever care for any other reason outside taunting me!" Hermione said to herself, she was fuming. "Damn you Malfoy!"

Hermione walked into her common room, so glad to come out of those cold and open corridors. She noticed Harry sitting on a table near the fire place. She placed her books down and plunked herself down on the chair next to him, he looked over at her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said before looking back down at his books again.

"You'd think if it was fall they would notice everyone was cold and close a couple windows!" Hermione said dramatically.

"Hmmm..." Harry said. He obviously had not been listening and thought that answer would satisfy Hermione's conversational needs, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"What are you reading?" she asked trying to take a glimpse at the front cover

"Hmm..." was again, all he said in response.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"What!" Harry jumped and stared at her, his emerald green eyes shining.

"What are you reading," she asked in a much sweeter voice.

"The potions book Snape assigned us…" Harry closed the book in questions, obviously slight embarrassed that he had ignored one of his closest friend for a potions book!

"What shall we do tonight?" Hermione asked desperately; lately she spent the weekends catching up on her transfiguration homework and now she wanted to start working on her social life and maybe prove Malfoy wrong by getting a boyfriend!

"Don't know... Shall we go to the three broom sticks?" Harry's face lit up he loved going to that place, as did Hermione…

"Yeah hold on a sec. I'll get my coat." Hermione said standing up, she ran to the stairs but turned around and saw Harry packing up his books. "Where's Ron?" she asked and Harry looked up at her.

"He can't go he is off in the corridor lip locking with his girlfriend," he replied and the both pulled disgusted faces at the thought.

"Right... Well wait there." Hermione said and she rushed up to her dorm room

Harry and Hermione were finally standing outside the little pub they loved going to ever since first year. They entered the warm pub and automatically smelt the welcoming smell of butterbeer and the friendly sound of laughing and talking filled their ears. Hermione sighed out loud; she finally felt at home. Harry motioned to a spot at the bar; they moved through the crowd and sat down.

She loved talking to Harry; he was always so kind. His smile always made her smile. They talked for so long! They didn't even care about what they were talking about, they never did. The night was going along fine until a thin hand came and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned to meet the eyes of Cho Chan, He smiled at his girlfriends like a giddy school boy and Hermione knew that the Harry she had just been chatting too was gone. Hermione knew that there was no longer a reason to stay.

"Wow look at the time I have to go!" She said casually.

"What do you have to do? It's the weekend!!" Harry asked. He believed most of her excuses but Hermione knew he wouldn't accept the usual 'Never you mind' answer she gave him.

"Yeah, stay and have a drink with us" Cho Chan said with a smile on her face.

"I have homework." Hermione explained as she slid off the chair and offered it to Cho. "Bye Harry, bye Cho!" she said as she began to walk away.

"Bye!" They replied before looking back at each other and then seemed to forget all about her. She walked out of the pub, the cold wind brushed on her face and nipped at her exposed body parts.

She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. Not now! She rubbed her hands together in a vain attempt to warm them. It had got considerably colder while she was in the Three Broom Sticks. She sat down on a bench and leaned her head back and looked up at the stars.

They were so beautiful. She wished she could be a star; they never had to worry about a thing. They just floated around in bliss… flying by, looking pretty. Their life was just to stay up there and float. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to float up to the peaceful and empty space and there up in the vast space she floated there like the pretty stars. That was until a voice interrupted her and pulled her back to earth, back to reality.

"Are you crazy Granger!?" she furrowed her brow and said to herself 'Damn it'.

Draco walked around the little main street. The autumn night wind colder then usual blowing right into his face. He was heavily rugged up but noting covered his neither ears eyes nor nose which throbbed from the cold exposure. His eyes began to water.

"No one understands me. Draco Malfoy Bad Boy, Prat, Evil, Luscious Malfoy's son, Slytherin, Mean. Why must every one see all this! Why couldn't any one just see me; Draco. Forget Malfoy… just Draco.' He whispered as he wandered down the street with no destination. He just needed to be by himself… to be alone.

He looked ahead of him straining hard to see in the dark. He knew there was some kind of bench some where near here but when he found it he saw someone sitting on his bench. And that was the one person who could really make him feel better at that moment. He adjusted his hair and walked up to her. Her eyes were closed… was she dead from the exposure to the freezing weather? She was only in her school shirt and skirt with a mangy red scarf.

"Are you crazy Granger?!" He said he was surprised and proud of himself he could say that with out tripping over the words like he usually found himself doing when he was around her. Her eyes opened 'Thank god she's not dead!'. He thought. She sat up and looked over at him, rubbing her eyes she turned to him. He could feel a glare coming up from behind her perfect composure. But it seemed to be smothered by something else… What ever it was Draco didn't know… but the glare never surfaced.

"Stark Raving mad!" she answered and he smiled. "God! I didn't notice it was so cold!" Was she actually having a conversation with him? She hadn't called him Malfoy yet. She hadn't given any sort of Look. Not yet anyway. She was treating him like she would... A normal person!

"How could you not! Look what you're wearing! I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death!" She looked sharply at him but her eyes showed something he had never seen in Hermione; sadness.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" She said. Draco then felt his own face express his sadness; how wrong she was... "Poor Granger! Oh well it was her own fault! All those Mudbloods get what they deserve in the end don't they!" She continued mimicking his voice. He sat over next to her and took off his top coat off and offered it to her.

"Don't be silly Granger!" He said. "And believe if you don't take this you _will _die." She looked at it suspiciously, before taking the black and green coat and slipping it over her. She then adjusted her hair so it was no longer contained between the two collars. It fell past her shoulders, the brown beautiful strings of silk flowing in the freezing wind.

"Thank you! I feel heaps better!" she said, giving him a genuine smile. He melted at the sight. Why! Why can't I have you? His inner voice pleaded to Hermione.

"No worries Granger." Draco replied, their normal conversation was going pretty well so he decided to continue it. "Why the hell are you out here at this time of night? A pretty girl like you, something bad could happen! Where are your friends; Weasley and Potter?" She looked sharply at him. He was afraid she would just get up and storm off but he was relieved when she spoke up again.

"They are occupied!" she replied defensively. "And a girl like me is perfectly fine taking care of herself!" She said looking away. Draco took note that she was looking up at the sky.

"Well if they aren't going to take care of you I might as well make sure you get back safely!" He said in his 'I don't take no for answer' voice. Her head quickly turned and met his face.

"What?!" Her face was full of shock and confusion. Draco smirked but inside his heart began to tremble at the fear of rejection.

"Anything could happen to you Granger! Now come on… I know _I'm_ freezing my ass off. I can only imagine how you feel in that rather short skirt…" he said and grabbed her arm and lifted her up off the bench before she could react. They walked off and neither of them retracted their hands. Draco never wanted to let go; He wanted to hold her hand for ever.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and lifted her up. Her heart jumped up and down and swished around like a washing machine in her rib cage. When they arrived at Hogwarts they stood there holding hands. They finally noticed and they let go quickly; Hermione felt herself blush uncontrollably and she noticed even though he tried his hardest not to, Malfoy did as well. They looked at each other for the longest time trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence.

"See now Granger! I just saved from a certain death! I at least deserve an apology for your assumption that I wanted you dead!" Draco said. She smiled and shook her head in despair but she knew he was right…

"Thanks." And she walked away but she didn't get too far before Malfoy shouted to her

"See you in potions!" she heard, she turned around and saw him smiling and Hermione smiled back.


	2. A fateful lesson

** i own nothing but my creativeness...**

**please read and review- but be kind... lol**

She stepped into the Gryffindor common room only to see that no one was there but Neville Longbottom brushing up on his potion homework. Professor Snape never liked Neville… not since first year when Neville was told to mix in slugs to the mixture they were making. His hand didn't even touch the slugs… once his eyes met the sight of the slugs he fainted! Ever since then Snape, being the evil prat he was, has called on Neville to answer the hardest questions.

"Hey Neville." She said kindly Neville looked up and smiled at Hermione but the smile quickly faded as he looked back down at his book. "Well goodnight" She sweetly said but got no response. She walked up her stairs into her dorm room and lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Malfoy's voice rolling over and over in her head... _'I might as well make sure you get back safely…'_ she smiled to her self and with the image of Malfoy's elusive genuine smile she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning she sprang out of bed. When she entered the hall for Monday morning breakfast she saw Harry and Ron, they waved at her and motioned her to sit down next to them. She walked over and sat down and piled her plate full of food. She was between Ron and Neville, Harry directly across from her and Ginny across from Ron. Neville was still reading his potion book and muttered various things, the sight made Hermione smile. Harry read Reeter Skeeter's latest article on his relationship with Cho Chan. Ron was talking to Ginny about Lavender, his girlfriend, obviously boring her to tears.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone's eyes watch her as she ate her porridge. She tried to subtly look up but she knew that if any one was looking at her they would know she was looking for them. First she tried to look behind her at Ravenclaw… She saw Cho Chan looking over at their table but she knew she was looking at Harry. On the other side were Hufflepuff and Slytherin… just before she was to inspect the Hufflepuff table she caught the eyes of her observer.

His grey eyes looked at her with not the normal malice or taunt but with kindness. Even when she caught his eyes, he did not move his eyes off her. Draco Malfoy just watched her and she watched Draco Malfoy. Even though there were many people in between them she felt as if he was the only one there.

Harry noticed Hermione was looking at something; he turned around and saw Malfoy's eyes fixed upon his best friend and they were showing something resembling compassion!

"So Hermione" He spoke loudly so Hermione could hear him. He desperately wanted to break their eye contact. "We have potions today huh?" Her eyes broke the contact and met Harry's eyes.

"What did you say?" Hermione hadn't been listening. Harry got frustrated and stormed off. "Harry?! Where are you going!"

Draco was surprised when Hermione cut their eye contact. She seemed to have said something to upset Potter because before Draco knew Potter was storming off. Every one could hear Hermione yell after him. She put her head in her hands even when she looked confused she still looked gorgeous. He caught himself saying it. Gorgeous? She's not gorgeous she's beautiful, the most beautiful thing he could ever have the privilege to see.

Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes and suddenly he saw the sadness that were in them and before he knew it his eyes swelled with empathy that she automatically recognized and smiled. Draco felt himself want to say something more but he didn't know what to do.

With that he stood up and went to positions he knew if he stayed any longer he would go and speak to Hermione which would be bad with Weasley right next to her.

A few minutes after he entered the dungeon Hermione did too. She sat in her normal seat and got her books out. She looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Hey Malfoy" She said the smile unfading.

"Welcome Granger! Where are Potter and Weasley? They usually are with you." He smirked, typical him to resort to cruelty when he didn't understand what he felt.

"They aren't here…" Hermione replied simply at Draco felt stumped by the blunt reply but he made a quick recovery.

"Poor Granger! Having her friend just leave her like that because they have other girls in their life!" Malfoy taunted.

"Stop being a prat Malfoy!" Hermione said, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Fine what ever you say. But how dare they just abandon you! After all you've done for them!" Draco said as his mind devised a plan; he could get her to be so angry she wouldn't be talking to them then he would grow on her until she caved in and decided to love him the way he loved her. Before Hermione could answer a lot of Slytherins entered and started talking loudly.

Snape entered eventually after everyone else had and the lesson finally began

"Well class. I have an assignment." Everyone groaned. Draco hit his head.

_God damn it I don't want to do a bloody assignment I have problems of my own._ He said to himself

He looked over at Hermione who wasn't too thrilled either.

"Ah but see you always pair up with the same people!" Snape said and Draco automatically knew this was going to be very bad news. With a swish of Snape's wand everything went black. Despite Draco's sudden lack of sight he could hear Longbottom screaming that he was blind. Draco smirked at the stupid arse.

"No Longbottom. You are not blind. I have put blind folds on your eyes." Snape explained. "You will roam this class room and grab hold of a partner. You are not allowed to speak until I take your blindfolds come off."

Draco could just see the worse happening; when his blindfold came off he would see Potter or his ex girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, to which no one but himself knew the reason to the sudden split. Draco shivered at the thought.

"Ok, walk around," Snape commanded.Everyone walked with arms outstretched. Draco could not be bothered to walk around the room like a stupid zombie; he moved himself to the middle off the class room and just stood there. Within seconds someone bumped into him… He moved his hand and grabbed their hand; It was smooth and feminine. After a few moments the blindfolds flew off and Draco was overcome by joy… For the being standing right in front of him was none other than his Hermione Granger.

As soon as she surfaced from the darkness of the blind fold her eyes met the bewildered eyes of her partner; Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew it wasn't disappointment... no far from it! She looked around for Harry and Ron. Harry got pansy. And Ron got Crabbe.

"Looks like fate Granger!" Draco said as he secretly bent down and kissed her hand. A smirk spread across his handsome features. Fate? Yes… Good or bad? She didn't know yet…

Hermione sat in the great hall looking over the assignment she was doing with Draco and couldn't help but think it sounded rather fun! They had to study relationships and develop a potion that could make it easier for everyone in a similar situation.

"Hermione..." Ron said from beside her and Hermione knew what he was going to ask.

"No Ron, I'm not going to help you! You and Crabbe will have to get through it yourselves!" Hermione said and Ron groaned.

"Why is it that you, smartest girl in the class gets Malfoy, the favored boy in the class," he asked and Hermione just shrugged.

"Luck of the draw…" Hermione offered as she continued to look over her notes from class. Hermione ran her hand over a place at the bottom of the parchment where Draco had signed his name for "Partner." She loved the way the he wrote his 'D'. It showed how strong and sure of himself he was but the way he did the rest of his name in such small letters showed he was also scared and timid.

All of a sudden she saw a shadow cast over the table and by the way her hairs stood on end she knew that it was her favorite Slytherin standing behind her.

"Shove over Weasley," she heard Draco command and she looked over at Ron who was too surprised to be angry so he did what he was told to do. Malfoy slid in next to Hermione and smiled over at her.

"Hey Granger," he said grabbing one of the red apples that were on Hermione's other side so he had to reach across her to get it and at one point their faces were mere inches apart.

"Hi Malfoy," she replied once Draco was at a distance that she felt strong enough to speak without admitting her true feelings. Hermione looked around the table and saw every girl on the table was looking enviously over at Hermione; Draco _was_ after all the hottest boy in Hogwarts.

"For this assignment thing I really think we should cram in some extra studying time," Malfoy began and Hermione just stared at him. "How about we go to the library after my quidditch practice today…"

"You want to study with me," Hermione asked her voice failing her.

"Yeah… so you want to meet me," Draco asked smiling over at her.

"Yeah ok…" Hermione agreed quickly still amazed at what he was saying.

"See you then," Malfoy said and Hermione felt the butterflies swarm in her chest. He stood from the table and slightly bowed at Hermione then strode confidently away.


	3. Hermione goes to Slytherin!

** i own nothing but my creativeness...**

**please read and review- but be kind... lol**

Draco knew that what he did at lunch was very bold and every moment he sat next to her his head screamed at him to run away before he made a fool of himself! Draco stood in his green muscle shirt and black tracksuit pants. In the freezing weather one would think he'd freeze to death but because he was working out he didn't notice.

"Earth to Draco," Blaise Zabinni said beside him. Draco looked over at him and saw the pale raven haired boy waving a hand at him. "Didn't you hear we're going on a run? What's up with you? You are the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and yet it's Richardson giving out the orders!"

The two boys began to run around the very large quidditch field and Draco decided to confide in his best friend.

"Well Zabinni… there's a problem with my heart…" Draco said and Blaise looked over at him with a confused look.

"You're not still hooked on Parkinson are you?" he asked and Draco bit back a bitter laugh.

"God no! I'm hooked on someone else…" Draco said and he heard Blaise hoot beside him and he couldn't help laughing.

"And this girl's name is…" Blaise prompted. Draco looked over at him and smiled cheekily. "Is it Fran Richards?" Blaise guessed and Draco shook his head.

"She's not a Slytherin…" Draco said and knew Blaise would assume it was a Ravenclaw because that was really the only two houses Slytherin dated.

"Oh, that hot Ravenclaw; Ella Rice…" Blaise guessed like Draco had predicted.

"She's not a Ravenclaw either…" Draco muttered.

"Oh god! She's a Hufflepuff? No self respecting Slytherin dates a Hufflepuff…" Blaise exclaimed and Draco rolled his eyes…

"She's a Gryffindor Blaise, a Gryffindor!" Draco said and he heard Zabinni gasp.

"Wow… Draco… that's a big crush if you're admitting it…" Blaise said and Draco nodded. "Who is it? Lavender Brown? She's dating Ron… oh Ginny Weasley!" Blaise guessed and Draco shook his head. "Draco! I'm dying of curiosity! Tell me her name!"

"It's Hermione Granger…" Draco said and saw that Blaise stopped running so Draco did also. He stood looking at his friend whose mouth was agape.

"But you hate her…" Blaise mumbled and Draco shook his head.

"Wrong… Blaise… I think I'm in love with her…" Draco admitted bowing his head.

"Well Draco…" Blaise said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. "What do you want me to do? You know your fellow Slytherin will follow you into the dark!"

"Let's hope so," Draco said as they set off running again. "We need to begin to start treating Gryffindors like actual people…"

"Done… do you think she feels the same way about you?" Blaise asked and Draco's heart stopped short.

"I hope so… my heart is on my sleeve and can be broken very easily…" Draco said and Blaise nodded. Draco felt a lot better with that off his chest.

"Ok, Slytherins!" Draco yelled out as they all stood panting. "Excellent job! I think we're going to whip Ravenclaw's ass!" he yelled and everyone cheered.

Hermione walked through the small alcove that ran under the seats and out onto the quidditch field. She walked by the Slytherin change room and heard nothing so she assumed they were all still out on the field. She walked a little farther, adjusting her hair as she went. She wore her skirt rather high and her jumper a size smaller to show off her curves.

She walked out onto the green field and saw Draco standing in front of the green suited quidditch team yelling. She heard the group yell and cheer then run off towards the change rooms. Hermione quickly moved out of the way so she wasn't trampled.

She walked a little further and saw Draco was staying behind with Blaise to pack up. Hermione knew that Draco was changing to the point he was being nice to her but she knew Blaise hadn't so she just leaned against a wall and waited. Unfortunately Draco had a different idea.

He turned around and waved her over. Hermione sighed and composed herself so she could saunter over, and she hoped to god she didn't pull off the impression she was drunk!

"Hey there," Draco said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey Draco," she said, pushing down her nerves and bringing up only confidence. She turned to Blaise and smiled weakly. "Hi…"

"Hello," Blaise said with almost gentleness. "You two get out of here! I can pack up…" Hermione looked over at Draco who nodded and patted Blaise on the back.

"Come on," Draco said walking off and Hermione followed looking back at Blaise to see him waving at her.

"What's up with the Slytherins today," she whispered to herself but a little too loudly because Draco seemed to hear.

"What did you say," he asked Hermione stuttered.

"um… Nothing…" she said and he nodded.

"I just have to swing back up to my common room to grab my stuff…" he began.

"That's ok… I'll just go to the library and wait…" Hermione said never one for being too inconvenient. Draco laughed.

"Don't be stupid! You're coming with…" he said as he began to walk off towards the Slytherin common room at such a pace Hermione practically had to jog to keep up.

"I don't think my reception will be a warm one," Hermione said as they walked through the winding corridors. This was probably the only part of Hogwarts she, Ron and Harry hadn't explored because it was the section that was deemed the Slytherin's territory.

"You're going to be with me," Draco said and Hermione just flicked back her hair as her mind fumbled for a way to maintain control. "Now keep up… I don't want to loose you."

"You don't?" Hermione questioned when her mind picked up the words her heart was a flutter and she felt her self smile.

"Well… um you get what I mean… just hurry up will you!" he asked and Hermione did as she was told. Quietly patting herself on the back for tripping Draco up on his words for the first time.

They arrived at the portrait of a warrior in black clothes crouching in the snow with a few majestic wolves at his side.

"Nice picture," Hermione said once he had whispered the password. "We have some fat lady who can't sing…" she heard Draco laugh as the portrait open.

"Ladies first," he said and stepped aside for Hermione.

"Yeah… so go right in Draco…" she replied but instead of the usual sneer she said those taunts with it was just a friendly one. Draco laughed once more and entered first, Hermione running in after him, wanting anything but being stranded anywhere near a whole group of Slytherins. She heard the chit chat of a group in the common room and stopped short in the dark hallway so no one saw her, Draco noticed this and turned around. She prayed he wouldn't see her but his eyes fell right on her.

He walked back to where she hid and opened his mouth to speak but Hermione put her finger to his lips and Draco sighed.

"What on earth are you doing," he whispered.

"I'm going to be leeched!" she exclaimed in whisper and he leant in to her, his hand on the wall next to her.

"Don't be ridiculous…" he said but she didn't move. "I am the most powerful person in this house! If I say you can come in… you can come in! No one will hurt you in fear of me hurting them back…" he said then stood up straight again and offering his hand. Hermione looked at his grey eyes and searched for any form of malice but she found none so she grabbed onto his hand and nodded an ok.

She walked slowly behind him and her grip tightened when they were bathed in the candlelit room. On the green leather couches sat Blaise Zabinni surrounded by about 10 other men and a handful of girls.

They all stared blankly at her as she stood at Draco's side cowering from their intense stares. Blaise was staring Draco with questioning eyes and Hermione looked over at Draco who was nodding.

"Hey, just grabbing my stuff…" he said and motioned for Hermione to follow him as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room. Hermione turned her back on the group and automatically felt them staring daggers at her. As she began to walk up she heard the group go back to chatting.

"Wow… I didn't believe you Blaise but there it is…" Hermione heard Crabbe say.

"So you see! It's serious and we have to be on our best behavior! Draco said he really…" she was now out of earshot and being the nosy person she was wanted nothing more then to hear the rest of that conversation. She followed Draco up to his room and followed him in when he opened the door.

The walls were painted black and the bed covers were silver silk and the glistened in the lantern light. The curtain was green silk and they hung on the black bed frames like snakes on a tree branch. She followed Draco to the bed at the other end of the room that was closest to a very large window. Draco bent down to the trunk at the end of his bed and Hermione slowly but surely went and hopped up onto his bed.

"Wow!" she said and Draco looked up from the trunk and looked at her as if she may be mad. Hermione had slipped her shoes off and was now running her hands on the silk bedding.

"What are you doing," he asked and Hermione shrugged then got up on her feet and began to bounce on the bed.

"These are a lot easier to bounce on," Hermione exclaimed as she laughed. She finally stopped jumping and lay down on the bed and it felt perfectly comfy well apart form the fact that Draco's long figure had indented the bed in his sleep it was heaven.

"Having fun," he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Is this your bed," she asked still not getting up. She heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Draco leaning on the bedside table.

"Yeah… comfy isn't it?" Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"If you're a fan of silk…" she replied as she began to move her arms and legs around to try and make the bed mold to her body shape. "My beds all cotton and red but hey… to each man his own I guess…"

"Well… I may just have to check out your bed one day…" Draco said as he looked down at the floor. "Maybe I'm not such a big fan of silk after all…" Hermione giggled and looked over at Draco who was smiling over at her.

"You may just have to do that!" she replied sitting up straight and slipping her shoes back on. "Shall we go and study," she asked and he nodded.


	4. A confession in the library

** i own nothing but my creativeness...**

**please read and review- but be kind... lol**

Draco sat at breakfast, his head heavy from lack of sleep. He had spent the last week staying up late thinking of Hermione. After that day when she had come into his dorm room and jumped on his bed it had never felt the same. And when he lay on his side of the bed he ran his hands over the side of the bed in which Hermione had lay and left her own little indent.

"God Draco, love isn't very kind to you…" Blaise said as he happily sucked back pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean," Draco snapped and Blaise shrugged.

"You look like crap is all I'm saying…" he said throwing his shoulders up.

"Well thank you Blaise… I have her next in potions and now all I'm going to be thinking about is my appearance!" Draco exclaimed as he began to chug down his large coffee. He looked up and saw Hermione standing on the other side of the table looking down at him with a smile. It surprised him so much he began to choke on his coffee and managed to spill it all down his shirt.

Hermione giggled slightly but then took out her handkerchief and went to his side. He inwardly cursed his clumsiness but Hermione sat down beside him and began to wipe away the stain.

"What are you doing here," he asked still overcome by shock.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to potions early…" Hermione replied still smiling at his clumsy act. She looked up at him and suddenly her face became worried. "Are you sick or something… you look unwell!" Hermione said and Draco heard Blaise snigger behind him.

"Nothing I can't handle…" Draco said. "Let's get out of here." He got up and grabbed his bag and Hermione's hand and they both ran out of the hall. It was of course only the Slytherins who knew why Draco Malfoy had changed but the rest of Hogwarts sat in the seats absolutely shocked.

"Silence," Snape yelled to the class and everyone stopped gossiping about how much time Hermione and Draco had been spending together. "You're projects are do in tomorrow! I will accept no excuses so be prepared to hand them in!"

Draco and Hermione were only half listening to what the teacher was saying. They were finished and had made a very large jug of their potion. It was a drink that once drunk a little thought bubble would pop up and when they looked at someone what they thought about them would pop up in the bubble. Draco was sure it was going to win and so now all he did was write a small note to Hermione.

He slid it across the desk and under Hermione's fingers, slightly caressing them as he did. She sharply turned to him and he motioned for her to read the note. She looked over at him shocked at first but then smiled and turned back to the note. She wrote her answer and slid it back to him. He felt his heart in his throat as he took his note from her hands and opened it.

First he had to re-read what he wrote just to make sure he wrote what he wanted to and not that she double checked the solution to make sure it had worked.

Hey, meet me in Hogsmede Library? I need to tell you something…

Ok…

He breathed a sigh relief and put the note in his breast pocket as if some kind of proof that he was allowed to see her. He looked over at Hermione and saw her sharing a secret smile with herself. He wondered that if she could see into his heart what she would find.

Class finished and everyone sighed with the greatest relief. The last hour had been filled with cram potion mixes and a lot of accidents, mainly from Longbottom. The bell rang and Draco stood and crammed everything into his shoulder bag and looked over Hermione who was standing and looking over at him.

"So, I'll see you there at 7:30," Hermione asked and Draco's mind stopped working and he just stared at her blankly. "You did ask me to go to the library with you… didn't you?"

"Yes… I did and you said yes…" Draco said realizing how lame that sounded. "So yeah 7:30…" he said and Hermione nodded before walking off and joining Ron and Harry as they left the potions dungeon.

Hermione searched her wardrobe for something to wear and still found nothing but crappy school clothes.

"So you're going on a date with him," Lavender asked from her bed as she flicked through a muggle magazine. She always got Hermione to get copies for her so she could look over what was popular and then she used a spell she had learnt to conjure up the outfits.

"It's not really a date Lavender… he just said he has to tell me something…" Hermione rationalized and lavender squealed with delight.

"He's going to admit his undying love for you! If he asks you to marry him… will you say yes?" Lavender asked. That day in the middle of dinner Ron had popped the question to Lavender and she of course said yes… Harry had also asked Hermione a few days ago to help him go engagement ring shopping for Cho and even rumors of Ginny and Neville tying the not were beginning to spread!

"He's not going to ask me to marry him!" Hermione demanded. "Neither is he going to admit love for me! Especially because it's totally screwed up with the fact that he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor! We're like…"

"Romeo and Juliet!" Ginny offered… Hermione had almost forgotten she was there.

"It's all so romantic!" lavender again declared and Hermione couldn't help but feel the anticipation swell in her stomach.

"You do know how that story ended… don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh don't be silly… that won't happen to you two! Ron already knows and he doesn't want to kill Draco…" Lavender said and Hermione smirked. "Well… not enough to actually go through with it!"

"He'll never declare anything if I show up in my school uniform!" Hermione said and lavender nodded but just to add a romantic spin on the whole idea she replied.

"He's seen you every day in your school uniform for the past seven years and still fell in love with you!" Hermione smiled at what lavender said.

"But you are right about the whole no clothes thing…" Ginny said getting up from her bed.

"What about this outfit," Lavender asked holding up the magazine. Hermione looked over at the green tulle skirt that had thousands of layers. The belt that defined the bottom half of the dress from the top was silver and the top of the dress was white and came up in spaghetti straps.

"That's perfect!" Hermione yelled and with the flick of Lavender's wand her school clothes melted away and Hermione was left wearing the dress. "Do I look alright?"

"Even if Draco isn't in love with you once he sees you in this dress he definitely will fall in love with you!" Ginny chimed and Hermione felt her heart swell.

"Oh shit!" Hermione exclaimed when she looked at the clock at the other end of the room. "It's seven! I have to go! I'm riding my horse in to town… it'll be quicker," Hermione said as she slipped on some silver high heels.

"You don't want to keep Romeo waiting!" Ginny exclaimed as they followed her out of their dorms. Of course word had spread out to all the rest of the Gryffindor girls and most of them stood in the common room, waiting for Hermione to emerge. She felt all eyes on her as she strode through the red room and felt everyone whisper praises of her outfit.

"Wish me luck," Hermione said as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Good luck 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed squeezing Hermione white gloved hands.

Draco stood at the window of the Hogsmede library. He stood on the top floor and as he basked in the warm fireplace he sipped champagne. He looked out onto the busy street and watched as the snow began to fall. He watched the road for Hermione and he still didn't see her.

Draco looked to the clock and saw it was around 7:40 and fear began to enter his stomach as possibilities as to her lateness swirled around his head. He looked back out the window and saw a white horse gallop up to the library. He watched as someone in a dress hopped off and ran towards the library door.

A few moments later he heard the doors to the room he was in swing open. He turned and saw Hermione standing there with a long white coat on and she looked flushed as if she had been running.

"Sorry for being late, Draco," she said with the poise he adored. "I had nothing to wear and Lavender wouldn't shut up!" She continued. Draco walked up to her and took off her white coat and hung it on the rack for her.

"It's ok… Glass of champagne," he asked and Hermione nodded. He popped the cork and they both laughed as it bounced off a picture of an old stern looking lady who probably wouldn't approve of them drinking. He handed it to her and then looked at her dress. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible.

"Nice dress, I think green looks good on you," he complimented and she smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been put into Gryffindor maybe I'm a Slytherin at heart!" she replied and he laughed along with her. And his mind went back to the image of her lying in his bed. He looked over at her and saw her eyes were on a silver platter that rested on the table near a leather couch.

"Shall we sit," he said and Hermione looked over at him.

"Yeah ok, but did you need to tell me something," Hermione prompted as she followed him to the couch. He sat down and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"Yes but I do need some courage…" He said and he looked into Hermione's eyes for any sign that she may know where he was going with it.

"Isn't that what champagne is for," she asked and they both laughed.

"Lift the lid," he said to Hermione motioning to the silver platter. She looked over at him suspiciously before she went to do it.

"There's not a bomb in there or anything," Hermione asked before she lifted the lid. On the silver platter were a plate of chocolate, a small note he had written and a vile of the potion the pair had made for the assignment.

Hermione looked over at him and furrowed her brow at him. He kept his eyes serious and fixed on her. Her eyes looked at him with questions.

"This is a very eclectic mix of things…" she commented. "Wait is that some of our potion?"

"Have some chocolate then read the note…" he said and Hermione gladly took a block of chocolate and bit into it.

"What's the potion for…?" Hermione asked and Draco took a large breath in and grabbed it with his trembling hands.

"It's for me, Hermione! Now read the note when I suck back this sucker!"

Hermione took another block of chocolate and put it all into her mouth before she turned to the note. She looked up at Draco who was waiting for her to read it, the potion vile in his hands. Hermione wanted nothing more than to read the note but she was afraid of what dangerous secrets it held.

Dearest Hermione,

No doubt you've realized the change in our relationship. We went from bitter enemies to what I could almost describe as an intimate friendship. You've been able to see past my bitter exterior I refer to as my 'Malfoy Mask' and have seen my true self. A part of me I felt was beginning to die…

You're a smart girl Hermione! And the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! I should, and do to a degree, feel happy with the fact a pure soul such as you is prepared to allow me into their heart as a friend. But of course I have always strived for the best! And the best for me that I could ever imagine is to have you for my own. To finally find a person to be Draco with… and not Draco Malfoy!

Hermione Granger, I love you with all my heart. And I wish upon each star that floats above my head at night, as I sleep in the bed to which you have left a dent that I cannot fill, that you would ever give me a shot to be your love. That you would love me the way I love you

And that's a love that even our two houses' feud will lie down and be still for. I've loved you since first year Hermione. And never have stopped loving you! And I doubt ever will stop loving you!

All my love (and I mean _all_ of my love),

Draco.

Hermione felt her heart beating like a kettle drum, she found it hard to swallow let alone draw her eyes off the passionate letter. She had to blink a few times to make sure she read it right and after the fifth blink she felt tears form behind her eyes.

Of course she felt the same about him! She always had known he had a loving part of him and never gave up on finding it. She finally gained the strength to take her teary eyes off of the note and onto Draco. He now looked down at her with far more teary eyes. She looked down at the vile he still clutched in his hand and saw it was empty.

She looked above his head and watched as a cloud started to form above his head and when it was finally fully formed and words began to shape in them.

Hermione Granger- Everlasting Love,

"Oh Draco…" Hermione was able to say and as soon as she did a tear fell from his eyes.

"What do you think," he asked. Hermione put her hands to her mouth and just shook her head in disbelief, not in rejection. Draco's bottom lip trembled, "Please say something Hermione!"

"Forgive me for not speaking, Draco! It's because I am overwhelmed with joy!" Hermione replied moving so her face was so close to his. "I love you too, Draco! I love you with all my heart!" Draco grabbed Hermione's head in his hands and brought her in for a kiss, a kiss that seemed to posses all the magic in the world.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so many years," Draco whispered when they finally drew apart. His hands were resting just below her ears, his thumb stroking her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and dwelled in the blissful warm embrace. She lay next to him on the couch her face very close to his own as they talked about how blissfully perfect it all was.

"Do you think we'll be together forever," Hermione asked as Draco brushed her wavy hair from her brown eyes. The look of admiration so evident in his grey eyes she didn't restrain herself from kissing him once more.

"Forever and a day…" Draco replied.


	5. One year later

**i own nothing but my creativeness...**

**please read and review- but be kind... lol**

**this is the last chapter (i promise- lol)**

Draco sat at his house's table not taking his eyes off the Gryffindor where Hermione Granger sat looking back at him. They had been going out for about 10 months and things have never been so perfect. Of course when news reached Draco's father in Azkaban about Draco's new girlfriend he was obviously unhappy but Draco could care less!

"I know you are all anxious to get away for the summer…" Dumbledore said from the podium at the front of the great hall. His voice made everyone stop what they were doing and turn to the aging man. "And for some of you, you are looking forward to getting on with the rest of your life but I believe there is one last announcement to make!"

Everyone looked around for who could possibly want to delay them from leaving and Draco took this as his cue to stand up. He walked to the front of the great hall confidently and stood at the podium that Dumbledore had stepped aside to be free for him. He looked around at all the sets of eyes cast on him and found Hermione's and couldn't help but break out in a smile the sight of her.

"As you all already know I am Draco Malfoy," he began. "Captain of the Slytherin quidditch time who just won the cup this year!" he heard his team cheer and the rest of the school clap. "And the Slytherin house captain who has just one the house cup!" again a cheer from his house and claps from everyone else. "But I couldn't have done it without one special person…" he said and he watched as all eyes knowingly fell on Hermione who sat in her seat blushing under all the attention. "So a speech, many of you were assuming, was just me gloating about my triumphs is rather a _single_ question, to the one woman who helped me achieve them!"

The whole hall gasped and feel deadly silent, all you could here was Hermione whispering the words "oh my god" over and over again.

"Hermione Granger…" he said significantly. "Will you give me the honor of being my wife, to whom I will love until my dying day…" Draco realized what would happen if she rejected him... if she shook her head and left him broken on the podium.

Hermione looked around at all the expectant eyes and then over at Draco, when their eyes connected Draco felt his heart beat in his throat. This was a life altering decision and everyone waited for it to be made. He watched as Hermione stood from her seat next to Potter and Weasley and then watched as she ran up to him at the podium. Her hair swished behind her as she gained speed.

He stepped out from behind the wood podium and opened his arms and waited for her to jump into them. She finally reached him and jumped up, her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms clinging tightly around his neck.

"Do you really want to marry me," she asked forgetting everyone was still looking at them.

"Only if you'll have me…" Draco replied. She nodded and he took her left arm from around her neck and held her left hand tightly. He then took out a little box from his pant pocket and gave it to Hermione. She smiled from ear to ear as she opened it and saw the yellow canary diamond shine in the daylight.

Draco took it from its velvet casing and slipped it on her delicate finger and then sealed what the ring represented with a kiss upon her hand. She then went back to hugging him tightly and he heard the whole of the hall sigh at such a romantic scene.

"I told you we'd be together forever!" Draco said and they joined in an eternal kiss.

The end…

For now…


End file.
